resident_evil_outbreak_file_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Chapman
Jim Chapman was a Kite Bros. Railway employee, working at its South Raccoon Street Station. Somewhat of a coward, Jim had perfected the ability to "play dead," which caused enemies to ignore him (at the cost of an increased rate of infection). He carried a coin which he flips to make decisions. He was skilled at working out puzzles and could open complicated mechanisms that other survivors cannot access. Biography A subway employee, he is a friendly and cheerful fellow, but exposes his cowardice and narrow-mindedness. Even though he means no harm, he talks a lot and invites frown of disgust from those around him. However, he has powers of intuition and is very good at solving puzzles. Outbreak Jim is one of eight survivors that encounter perilous situations during the Outbreak in Raccoon City. His character ties-in to, The Hive, and Underbelly scenarios. Jim is seen in J's Bar doing a crossword puzzle when a zombie walks in and attacks Will the bartender. Finding himself caught in the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, he and the other survivors from J's Bar begin to find a way out of the city. The Hive In The Hive, Jim and the other survivors take refuge in the Raccoon Hospital. Despite how safe things seem they begin to encounter zombies, the occasional zombie dog, and a new threat; the Leech Man, a corpse reanimated by a swarm of Leeches. George and the others also encounter Dr. Hersh, who engages the hospitals power before being attacked by the Leech Man. They later attempt an escape through the sewers, but end up encountering a giant leech which they are forced to fight off before they can leave. Underbelly Jim is the canon protagonist of the scenario Underbelly, where the survivors find themselves fleeing into the subway system to escape the zombie infested streets. Upon arrival, they find that the area is infested with Giant Fleas infected with the t-Virus, and they are forced to fight off the largest one, Giga Bite, to escape with a detached subway car. After the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, Jim (in his good ending) is seen in a shoe store talking to someone on his cell phone about going back to work, he then interrupts his conversation to tell the store assistant that he wants "the ones (sneakers) with the red stripes over on the right side of the third shelf." He then apologizes for interrupting. Relationship and Personality Jim is a kind, friendly and cheerful person, but is easily scared and sometimes gets stubborn and talks too much, easily annoying all but some of the group. He is a highly intelligent person who enjoys nothing more than sitting down to a difficult crossword puzzle or other thought-provoking challenges to pass the time, although his manner of speech and choice of clothing gives others the impression he was raised in a rough environment. Jim got along great with Cindy Lennox and Mark Wilkins, but Alyssa Ashcroft, Yoko Suzuki and David King dislike him due to his lack of bravery. Though he and Kevin Ryman seemed indifferent of each other, they share a bad ending in the "Decisions, Decisions" scenario. Jim decides to remain in the city due to being infected with the virus, and complains about being left in the doomed city with "Kevin of all people". True to his character, he backs off but not before admitting he would have rather been stuck "with some fine looking woman". When Thanatos reawakens, Jim reacts by hiding behind Kevin, as the latter engages the Tyrant while missiles rain down on the city. Appearance & Wardrobe During the Outbreak, Jim wears his Kite Bros. Railway uniform, consisting of his blue subway hat and jacket with a blue shirt and a tie, light blue denim jeans and stylish white sneakers. He also has 2 unlockable outfits: * Type B: Slam Dunk, which is seen at the end of Outbreak File 2 - a basketball outfit with 34 is his number. * Type C: Bike Messenger, a sport set for cyclers. Unfortunately, the helmet offers no defence boost in the game. This costume cannot be ported to Outbreak and is File #2 exclusive. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive